dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Jikou Keisatsu
Details *'Title:' 時効警察 *'Title (romaji):' Jikou Keisatsu *'Also known as:' Time Limit Investigator *'Genre:' Mystery, comedy *'Broadcast network:' TV Asahi Season 1 *'Episodes:' 9 *'Viewership ratings:' 10.11% (Kanto) *'Broadcast period:' 2006-Jan-13 to 2006-Mar-10 *'Air time:' Friday 23:15 *'Theme song:' Ame by Ceyren Synopsis Kiriyama Shuichiro works as an information management officer in the prefectural police station. As he is very observant and has interest in the unresolved cases which have gone past the legal time frame (statute of limitations) i.e. the culprit cannot be charged even if he/she is caught, he investigates the cases without permission with the aim of "confirming" the culprit only. Some charateristics of this character would be his dark green spectacles, his wallet containing 20,000 yen at all times and he likes udon and nyuumen. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Odagiri Joe as Kiriyama Shuichiro *Aso Kumiko as Mikazuki Shizuka *Toyohara Kosuke as Jumonji Hayate *Fuse Eri as Matarai *Mitsuishi Ken as Morosawa *Eguchi Noriko as Saneie *Iwamatsu Ryo as Kumamoto *Hida Yasuhito as Hachisuka Guests *Azuma Chizuru as Kasamatsu Hiromi (ep1) *Takada Seiko (高田聖子) as Mizuoka Yukiko (ep1) *Ikewaki Chizuru as Fujiyama Shiori (ep2) *Shioyama Misako (塩山みさこ) as Fujiyama Kazuko (ep2) *Tanaka Yoji as Kohara Yasuo (ep2) *Katagiri Hairi as Kohara Kazue (ep2) *Onishi Takeshi (大西武志) as Machida Takuji (ep3) *Tanaka Tetsushi as Fujisawa Ikuya (ep3) *Ogawa Tamaki as Hamano Michiko (ep3) *Nagasaku Hiromi as Ayame Tabiko (ep4) *Hirota Reona as Shirakawa Yubune (ep4) *Okina Megumi as Hongo Yukie (ep5) *Azuma Mikihisa as Oikawa Masayoshi (ep5) *Nogi Ryosuke as Hongo Takashi (ep5) *Iizawa Momo as Natsukawa Rina (ep5) *Yoshitaka Yuriko as Myougadani Mayumi (ep6) *Moriguchi Yoko as Myougadani Kayoko (ep6) *Hazuki Riona as Akitsu Satoko (ep7) *Matsui Ryoko (松井涼子) as Oomiya Natsumi (ep7) *Moro Morooka as Oomiya Toshihiko (ep7) *Tayama Ryosei as Armored Van Driver (ep7) *Noguchi Kaoru as Armored Van Driver (ep7) *Sakurai Atsuko as Sekigahara Yayoi (ep8) *Maki Yoko as Tachibana Ritsuko (ep8) *Hirokawa Mitsunori (廣川三憲) (ep8) *Ayata Toshiki as Shinagawa (ep8) *Nomaguchi Toru (ep8) *Inuyama Inuko (ep8) *Negishi Toshie (ep8) *ROLLY as Uda Ushio (ep9) *Ryo as Saejima Midori (ep9) *Tsugumi as Anzu (ep9) *Sasano Takashi as Hayashida (ep9) *Muramatsu Toshifumi (ep9) Production Credits *'Directors/screenwriters:' Miki Satoshi(ep1-2&9), Iwamatsu Ryo (ep3), Sono Shion (園子温) (ep4&6), Keralino Sandorovich (ケラリーノ・サンドロヴィッチ) (ep8), Tsukamoto Renpei (ep5) *'Screenwriter:' Takayama Naoya (ep5), Iwamatsu Ryo (ep7) *'Producer:' Yokochi Ikuei, Toda Koichi *'Director:' Tsukamoto Renpei (ep7) *'Music:' Sakaguchi Osamu (坂口修) Episode Information Awards *'23rd Annual ATP Awards:' Award for Excellence (2006) Season 2 *'Title:' 帰ってきた時効警察 *'Title (romaji):' Kaette Kita Jikou Keisatsu *'Episodes:' 9 *'Viewership ratings:' 12.0% (Kanto) *'Broadcast period:' 2007-Apr-13 to 2007-Jun-08 *'Air time:' Friday 23:15 Synopsis One year has passed. Kiriyama still works at the same police station and is still interested in unsolved cases that have already passed the statute of limitations. Together with his assistant Mikazuki, he continues to solve these cases as a hobby and gives out the "I won't tell anyone" card to the culprits. Cast *Odagiri Joe as Kiriyama Shuichiro *Aso Kumiko as Mikazuki Shizuka **Kuno Mizuki as Shizuka in junior high *Toyohara Kosuke as Jumonji Hayate *Fuse Eri as Matarai *Eguchi Noriko as Saneie *Koide Saori as Makade *Iwamatsu Ryo as Kumamoto *Hida Yasuhito as Hachisuka Guests *Asagi Kuniko (麻木久仁子) as Enokida Misako (ep1) *Kobayashi Erika (小林愛里香) as Young Enokido Misako (ep1) *Kuniyuki Shigemi (國行しげ美) as Enokida Misako without "poisson" (ep1) *Nukumizu Youichi as Kendo Kiyohiko (ep1) *Morishita Yoshiyuki as Soma (ep1) *Abe Katsunori (あべかつのり) as Fukuhara Kenichi (ep1) *Azuma Chizuru as Kasamatsu Hiromi (ep1) *Mishima Yutaka (三島ゆたか) as Gosho Kawara (ep1) *Ebisu Yoshikazu as Worker (ep1) *Fuwa Mansaku as Yonosuke (ep1) *Ichikawa Miwako as Kira Kira (ep2) *Gin Pun Chou as Kira Miyuki / old woman (ep2) *Akaboshi Shoichiro (赤星昇一郎) as Gongen Saburo (ep2) *Horibe Keisuke as Nobuyuki (ep2) *Shiga Masaru (志賀勝) as Detective Demon (ep2) *Yazawa Shin as Kaede (Ginza hostess) (ep2) *Muramatsu Toshifumi as Mew Mew (Man in fur coat) (ep2) *Shiga Kotaro as Tanaka-shacho (ep2) *Sugimoto Aya as Ozawa Mitsuko (ep3) *Mitsushima Hikari (満島 ひかり) as Kiyohara Mitsuyo (ep3) *Fujiko (不二子) as Kiriko (ep3) *Ayakawa Mio (早川実緒) as Mitsuya Sayuri (ep3) *Mitsuya Yoko as Ran (ep3) *Fukami Motoki as Secret Agent 6 from Top Secret Police (ep3) *Hasegawa Tomoharu as Secret Agent 9 from TSP (ep3) *Uemura Aika (上村愛香) as Chief Headquarter TSP (ep3) *Tomosaka Rie Uzuki Reiko / "Sleep reiko" (ep4) *Ono Mao (大野真緒) as Young Uzuki Reiko (ep4) *Ando Tamae as Reiko's assistant (ep4) *Muraoka Nozomi as Nanami Nami (ep4) *Ichikawa Shinpei (市川 しんぺー) as Nanami Zojiro (ep4) *Yazaki Shigeru (矢崎 滋) Uzuki Zen (ep) *Asano Kazuyuki Nakamura Nuendo (manager) (ep4) *Hirokawa Mitsunori (廣川三憲) as Tago Binkichi (butler) (ep4) *Chiba Masako as Nanami Manami (ep4) *Shimada Yozo (島田曜蔵) as Hoshino Toru (ep4) *Tsuchiya Shion (土屋シオン) as Young Hoshino Toru (ep4) *Osada Nao (長田奈麻) as Woman on bicycle (ep4) *Iketani Nobue as Fortune teller (ep4) *Samuel Pop Aning （サムエル・ポップ・エニング）as Makade's Mother (ep4) *Tsuruta Mayu (ep5) *Omura Ayako (ep5) *Nishida Naomi (ep6) *Miyaji Mao (ep7) *Kokusho Sayuri (ep7) *Yuki Saori (ep7) *Matsuda Miyuki (ep8) *Kato Haruko (ep8) *Nikaido Satoshi (ep8) *Muroi Shigeru (ep9) Production Credits *'Directors/screenwriters:' Miki Satoshi (ep1-2&9), Sono Shion (園子温) (ep3&6), Keralino Sandorovich (ケラリーノ・サンドロヴィッチ) (ep4), Aso Manabu (ep5), Odagiri Joe (ep8) *'Screenwriter:' Yoshida Reiko (吉田玲子) (ep5), Yamada Akane (山田あかね) (ep7) *'Producer:' Yokochi Ikuei, Toda Koichi *'Director:' Yasumi Goro (安見悟朗) (ep7) *'Music:' Sakaguchi Osamu (坂口修) Episode Information Source: Video Research, Ltd. Special 2019 *'Title:' 時効警察・復活スペシャル *'Title (romaji):' Jikou Keisatsu Fukkatsu Special *'Broadcast date:' 2019-Sep-29 *'Air time:' Sunday 21:00 Synopsis One day, 12 years after getting assigned to the FBI, Kiriyama Shuichiro stops by his old section at the Sobu Police Station. Moreover, no sooner than he returns, he takes interest in the “The Case of the Urashima Gas Station Fire” that occurred 24 years ago. Cast *Odagiri Joe as Kiriyama Shuichiro *Aso Kumiko as Mikazuki Shizuka *Yoshioka Riho as Ayakumo Masora *Takeda Shinji *Yo Kimiko *Kikuchi Rinko Season 3 *'Title:' 時効警察はじめました *'Title (romaji):' Jikou Keisatsu Hajimemashita *'Episodes:' 8 *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Oct-11 to 2019-Dec-06 *'Air time:' Friday 23:15 *'Theme song:' Kouzen no Himitsu by Shiina Ringo Synopsis Kiriyama returns to the Statute of Limitations Management Section after 12 years at the FBI. With the abolishment of the statute of limitations for serious capital crimes, the section had turned into even more of a meaningless desk job section, but Kiriyama resumes his hobby of personally investigating the unresolved crimes that had reached the statute of limitations. Cast *Odagiri Joe as Kiriyama Shuichiro *Aso Kumiko as Mikazuki Shizuka *Yoshioka Riho as Ayakumo Masora *Isomura Hayato (磯村勇斗) as Matarai Yasutomo *Toyohara Kosuke as Jumonji Hayate *Fuse Eri as Matarai *Eguchi Noriko as Saneie *Hida Yasuhito as Hachisuka *Naito Risa as Hamadayama *Tanaka Makoto (田中 真琴) as Kugayama *Mitsuishi Ken as Morosawa *Iwamatsu Ryo as Kumamoto Guests *Koyuki as Kaminuma Misako (ep1) Production Credits *'Directors/screenwriters:' Miki Satoshi and others *'General Producer:' Yokochi Ikuie *'Producer:' Oe Tatsuki, Yamamoto Yoshihiko (山本 喜彦) External Links *Official site (season 1) *Official site (season 2) *Official site (special and season 3) *Japanese Wikipedia *JDorama.com Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2006 Category:JDrama2007 Category:JDrama2019 Category:TV Asahi